


RUDE

by Ana8Park



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, POV Derek, Slash, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana8Park/pseuds/Ana8Park
Summary: Derek ha trabajado muy duro para llegar a ser un buen profesor de historia, pero tras ser rechazado por la Universidad de Oxford como candidato a profesor, Derek tiene que buscar otro trabajo y es ahí donde se topa con los Stilinski, una familia privilegiada que le ofrece el trabajo de su vida siendo profesor personal de su único hijo, Stiles.¿Qué pasará en la vida de este hombre luego de este encuentro?Sterek. Historia corta
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Historia publicada en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre

El sobre llegó a su cuarto rentado ese día cerca de las diez de la mañana. Su casera, una mujer regordeta y de ojos violetas, le tendió el papel con una sonrisa justo cuando lo vio entrar a los edificios ese mismo día, luego de haber fracasado en su intento dos mil de encontrar un trabajo digno como profesor de historia en alguna escuela primaria, ¿ya menciono que fracaso?

—Creo que es de la universidad señor Hale —dijo simplemente entregándosela por arriba de la recepción y esperando, ansiosa igual que él, de haber recibido la noticia que tanto estaba esperando leer.

Derek tembló ligeramente cuando abrió el sobre, el hermoso sello de Oxford termino en dos partes y dentro del sobre amarillento, donde todavía podía leer su nombre en caligrafía, se encontraba una carta elegantemente doblada. Había mandado su solicitud casi iniciando el año para postularse en una bacante de profesor en esa prestigiosa universidad que tener respuesta de la administración le hacía hinchar su pecho con esperanza después de tanto tiempo esperando. Mando todo un catálogo dignamente aplaudible y admirable para ser contratado, y estaba siendo muy positivo con la idea de que fue bien recibido.

Saco la carta llenándose la cabeza con maravillosas alucinaciones de su vida en el campus, enseñando a universitarios, discutiendo de temas y obteniendo retroalimentación, viviendo en un lugar más espacioso y teniendo dinero para poder gastarlo en cosas que no fueran solo comida, sin embargo, lo que leyó en la carta destrozo, no solo esas alucinaciones, sino que también su corazón y su orgullo.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró su casera—. Bueno, ya habrá otra oferta señor Hale. Ahora, necesito recordarle que el plazo se termina el siguiente lunes.

Derek miro a la casera con incredulidad. Esa mujer solo había esperado a ver si lo aceptaban para poder sacarle más dinero antes de que pudiera irse, vaya mierda. Derek metió la carta a su bolsillo para después irse una vez más a la calle. Necesitaba despejarse de todo lo que le había pasado ese día, así que camino toda la avenida hasta que sus pies lo llevaron a un lugar que se veía un poco más lujoso de lo usual.

No tenia dinero suficiente para beber, pero un extraño sentimiento le hizo querer entrar. El bar estaba lleno de gente con trajes elegantes bebiendo en finas copas de cristal, en la barra, un barman estaba limpiando un vaso en silencio y hasta el final de esta, se hallaba un hombre que lucía igual de derrotado que él. Derek se fue acercando a la barra, y una vez ahí se sentó dejando su maletín de trabajo y cuando el barman se acercó, pidió un whisky en las rocas.

—Gracias —murmuró Derek sin evitar mirar al hombre que estaba a su lado. Lucía estresado, y el amargo olor a cigarrillo que emitía el hombre estaba comenzando a marearlo. Sinceramente tenia mucha curiosidad de saber que tipo de problemas tenia la gente que frecuentaba un lugar con apariencia lujosa, y lo tenía aun más cuando noto en el abrigo del hombre una insignia de la seguridad nacional—. A su salud.

El hombre desconocido lo noto entonces en ese momento, alzo su copa y brindo con él en silencio, Derek bebió de su copa mirándolo fijamente mientras el hombre hacia lo mismo. Tuvo ganas de mencionar algo, pero entonces el hombre miro el bolsillo de Derek donde la carta de Oxford se hacía de notar.

—¿Usted es profesor? —preguntó con su voz ronca y los ojos completamente abiertos.

—Sí... —murmuró sintiendo como si esa fuera una puerta que se abría luego de toda esa mierda que había vivido.

—Hombre... que buena suerte —resopló—. ¿Haces clases privadas? Dios, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Si tienes mucho trabajo en Oxford, tal vez no tienes mucho tiempo libre, ¿cierto?

Derek negó con la cabeza.

—Actualmente tengo bastante tiempo libre. De hecho, renuncie a mi puesto en Oxford —vaya mentira—. ¿En que podría ayudarlo?

—Mi nombre es Noah, Noah Stilinski —Noah le tendió la mano y Derek la estrecho, "Stilinski... ¿ya lo habría escuchado antes?"—. He estado buscando un profesor desde hace un tiempo, mi hijo es un verdadero problema... pero podemos negociar la paga.

Derek, ¿de verdad estaba teniendo una oferta de trabajo? Parecía muy surreal esto que estaba pasando, pero aun así, Noah esperaba su respuesta en silencio, con el único tintineo de las copas chocando y los murmullos de otros comensales a su alrededor, no podía rechazar aquella oportunidad.

—Vale, acepto.


	2. Capítulo 1

Derek miró la dirección que el señor Stilinski le había escrito en una servilleta la primera vez que se encontraron. Quería asegurarse que estuviera en la casa correcta y evitarse la pena de equivocarse entrando en la casa de alguien más, aun podía sentir los nervios en todo el cuerpo y tenía miedo de que todo aquello hubiera sido una mala broma, aunque el señor Stilinski le dio un pago adelantado...

Derek miro hacia delante, no era momento para pensar mal de la situación. Frente a él, la mansión Stilinski se alzaba con magnificencia, era más grande de lo que él había pensado, mucho más grande de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, pero fuera de lo impresionante que se veía por fuera, Derek comenzó a preguntarse qué tan problemático sería el hijo único del señor Stilinski considerando que él no era el primer tutor privado contratado. El hombre no había mencionado mucho de la historia de su hijo, pero si había mencionado que todos los profesores privados que había contratado terminaron siendo despedidos por culpa de las acciones de su hijo. Derek tampoco preguntó al respecto, y tal vez ese fue su peor error aquel día. Por naturaleza, Derek no soportaba lidiar con los niños consentidos, no obstante, sí quería mantener ese empleo, debió hacerse a la idea de lo que tendría que soportar preguntando con anterioridad.

Se detuvo en la reja de entrada sin saber que era lo que debía hacer, dejo su maleta en el suelo y con la servilleta donde venía la dirección se limpió la frente empapada de sudor, al poco rato, una mujer salió en su búsqueda antes de que él pudiera decidirse a hacer algo.

—¿Señor Hale? —preguntó, se trataba de una mujer de rasgos latinos, no muy mayor a él. Lucía cansada, pero su sonrisa era cálida y amable, Derek asintió tendiéndole la mano y rápidamente sintiéndose torpe porque no era muy común que los diplomáticos saludaran a los empleados domésticos. La mujer rio un poco ante la vergüenza de Derek, aun así, la mujer tomó su mano saludándolo con cortesía—. El señor Stilinski lo espera, por favor acompáñeme adentro.

La mujer dio una lenta caminata por los enormes prados de la mansión Stilinski, y Derek se lamentó muchísimo de carecer de condición física, aunque su cuerpo parecía tenerla. Hiperventilo de más mientras se iban acercando a la puerta de la casa. La mujer, quien no había revelado su nombre aún, la abrió para Derek dejándolo entrar primero. Luego de ello, cerró tras de sí y lo hizo esperar en el vestíbulo para ir por su señor.

Derek estaba maravillado, la entrada de la casa Stilinski tenía grandes ventanas en las que entraba buena luz, lucía armonioso y para nada extravagante, simple, en una palabra, simple y acogedor. Derek nunca había estado en un lugar tan grande. Pero entonces, los firmes pasos del señor Stilinski lo distrajeron lo suficiente para dejar de mirar el lugar, el hombre llevaba un puro entre sus dedos y le dedico una sonrisa sincera y amable, igual que su mucama.

—Señor Hale —saludo estrechándole la mano. Lucía diferente estando sobrio—. Me alegra que haya podido dar con la casa —en realidad no había sido nada complicado, considerando que la mansión Stilinski era la única casa a la redonda—. Por favor, Melissa, preparé la habitación del señor Hale en la sala oeste, en el primer piso. Será el nuevo tutor de Mieczyslaw.

La mujer que lo había llevado hasta ahí y que respondía al nombre de Melissa asintió no sin antes de hacer un gesto en los labios que lo puso nervioso. ¿Quién era ese Mieczyslaw? ¿y por qué parecía tener tan mala fama? Derek se sentía mareado por la curiosidad.

—Te mostraré la casa antes de presentarte a mi hijo.

El señor Stilinski le mostró todo lo que podía de la mansión, la cocina, el comedor, cuatro de las habitaciones de huéspedes, la biblioteca, el estudio, su propia oficina donde enseñaría a su primogénito, lucían igual de elegantes, pero fue la sala de estar donde lo conoció que realmente lo dejó sin palabras.

Acostado en el gran sofá, con unos shorts cortos que dejaban ver sus muslos y unas calcetas muy largas, hojeando desinteresado un libro que se encontraba en el suelo con la yema de los dedos de su mano colgada. Era... magnifico, increíblemente hermoso y mágico, como un cuadro pintado en óleo de tonos grises por algún hombre renacentista. Hinchó su corazón, y sus latidos sonaron dentro de sus oídos con agonía. ¿Ese era el niño al que le tenía que dar clases y que era un verdadero demonio? Derek no podía sacar esas conclusiones sabiendo que su postura y sus finos rasgos en el rostro solo lo hacían lucir como un ángel caído, inocente, amable... hermoso.

—Mieczyslaw —gimió Noah desconcentrando a Derek de su inminente análisis—. Mi hijo.

El niño alzó la vista tras escuchar su nombre, ojos castaños y profundos bajo largas pestañas negras que resaltaban de su piel blanquecina enfocados únicamente en él, en su presencia. Derek aguanto la respiración sintiendo que sus rodillas temblaban al sentirse observado por ese joven adolescente, era como si lo analizará y sacará conclusiones sobre su patética vida. Él no podía ser realmente malo, pensó Derek, tal vez solo un poco holgazán, tal vez un poco desinteresado y somnoliento, pero no malo... Derek sonrió tímidamente cuando el chico se levantó del lugar donde descansaba, miro a su padre antes de caminar hacía él, dejando la pila de libros en el suelo.

—Derek Hale —saludó extendiéndole la mano, esperando recibir un saludo de parte de ese ángel, pero sorprendentemente, el hijo del señor Stilinski miro su gesto con molestia, de abajo para arriba haciendo que se sintiera inferior y torpe por haberle extendido la mano.

—No se acostumbres a rondar por aquí, señor Hale.

Mieczyslaw pasó de él y de su padre en silencio, y se perdió al dar la vuelta en el pasillo. Escucho al señor Stilinski reclamar a su hijo, caminando tras de él por su muy grosera actitud, dejando a Derek solo en la sala, con la mano estirada y sintiendo que su corazón latía con dolor.


	3. Capítulo 2

Derek miró como una bolita de papel se impactaba en su pizarrón justo cuando trataba de escribir el nombre completo del actual rey Jorge VI para su clase de política. Giró la mirada con el ceño fruncido hacia su discípulo, y observó lo desinteresado que estaba de la clase. Ya había pasado alrededor de una semana desde que Derek aceptó el trabajo como tutor privado de Mieczyslaw, o Stiles, como regularmente era llamado por los demás sirvientes de la mansión, y aunque en un principio de aquellos días Derek se sintió emocionado, pronto se dio cuenta que su entusiasmo no iba a ser suficiente para hacer que aquel niño se interesará en la historia.

Stiles sonrió ante su silencio y Derek hubiera querido que su corazón no reaccionará ante esa expresión. Ese también de pronto se había vuelto un problema que ya no podía seguir ignorando como lo había intentado hacer hasta ese momento. Derek no podía seguir ocultando su atracción por aquel chiquillo, durante las penumbras de la noche, cuando nadie lo veía, a veces imaginaba esa sonrisa dirigida hacia él, con otra intención, con otros fines y eso provocaba que su cuerpo reaccionará con esa emoción adolescente ante su primer amor. No debía permitir algo así lo atormentará, había pensado, pero él sabía que Stiles ya lo había descubierto. Lo había notado con su lasciva mirada y con su burlona sonrisa.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, tendré que ponerte un castigo —Derek dijo mientras levantaba la bolita de papel y la tiraba en el bote de basura que tenía a lado de su escritorio. Tras levantarse una vez más, los intensos ojos de Stiles estaban fijos sobre él. Stiles era un adolescente cuya mirada lograba sacar cualquier vulnerabilidad de las personas, era intimidante, pero no de una forma agresiva, más bien de aquella manera traviesa, como la de un zorro que sabe tomar ventaja de esa vulnerabilidad que ocultas para sacarle algo a su favor...

—¿Ya estamos hablando de castigos, señor Hale?

Derek se echo para atrás cuando Stiles se levantó de su propio asiento con el claro propósito de acercarse a él. Era como estar acorralado entre una pared llena de espinas y una espada filosa apuntando directamente a su corazón, no tenía escapatoria, pronto iba a quedarse clavado en uno de los dos lados y esa extraña metáfora logro hacer que Derek se percatará que en realidad no tenía muchas formas de escapar ante ese sentimiento que había surgido desde la primera vez que vio al primogénito de los Stilinski y cómo había imaginado, ni la pared de espinas le ofrecía seguridad... así que... ¿Podía dejar que siguiera fluyendo el inminente coqueteo entre los dos? O ¿aún estaba a tiempo para cortarlo y para afrontar su posición como profesor que tanto le había costado formar?

Derek no había respuesta para ninguna de las dos preguntas, solo estaban ellos dos mirándose fijamente, Stiles le sonrió de forma lasciva y puso su mano arriba de su hombro, cortando la distancia, haciendo énfasis que ya no había vuelta atrás... que ya no existía una salida para Derek, y tal vez por esa idea... Derek estuvo a punto de tomar los hombros de Stiles para acercarlo a él, para besarlo y hacerlo suyo en ese cuarto enorme de estudios que ninguno de los dos aprovechaba. Sería fácil mandar todo a la mierda, si podía sostener entre sus brazos a ese ángel caído... sin embargo, el suave ruido de la puerta al ser tocada por los nudillos de una persona y la interrupción de su actual jefe hizo que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo resultará incómodo para ambas partes.

Esta bien, Derek se había salvado de pecar esa tarde.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —la voz grave del señor Stilinski hizo eco en la habitación y su mirada fija en Derek provocó que sintiera un escalofrío. No iba a mentir, la gota fría de sudor que recorrió su espalda era una clara señal de que estaba en una posición peligrosa. Era como si el señor Stilinski supiera lo que escondía con tanta devoción, como si supiera lo loco que estaba por su hijo y de todas las cosas que quería hacer con él. Noah Stilinski tenía los ojos azules que parecían reflejar su alma, y todos los secretos que durante su vida había escondido con recelo, lo estaba dejando vulnerable, fácil de atacar...

—El señor Hale me pasó al frente para que escribiera el nombre del rey —sonrió Stiles al darse la vuelta y dejando un gis que sinceramente no había visto que tomará antes—. Esta siendo un buen profesor, padre.

El señor Stilinski asintió frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, apartando su mirada de Derek bajo un silencio que se trasformó en incómodo e inquietante, luego de ello dirigió su atención a su hijo, que seguía esperando más de su parte y entonces terminó de romper el ambiente que resultaba opresor.

—Saldremos en un momento, arréglate.

Stiles asintió a su padre para después salir por la puerta donde él permaneció. Derek miró un segundo el suave contoneo de las caderas de su alumno hasta que desapareció de su vista, aunque no sin antes detenerse un microsegundo en el marco de la puerta y mirarlo a como un cómplice con una sonrisa que solo le había visto a Stiles hacer, quizás había sido una acción muy obvia ante la presencia de su jefe lo que termino delatándolos, pero Derek fingió que su análisis no era importante, así como la mirada regalada de Stiles. Regreso su atención a los libros que se encontraban en el escritorio regados e intentó que la presencia del señor Stilinski no lo intimidará más de lo que actualmente hacía, pero cuando el hombre camino hasta su escritorio, Derek no pudo detener sus nervios y su agitado latir.

—No me he detenido a preguntar sobre las clases que le ha dado a mi hijo, señor Hale —Derek alzó la vista y encaró a la de Noah a pesar de sentir la gota gorda bajar por su frente una vez más—. Creó que es tiempo que me dé un informe sobre su avance, señor.

—Claro —contestó sin titubear, gracias a su ruda apariencia, fingir que las cosas no le atormentaban era sencillo, sin embargo, Derek aún sentía temblar sus rodillas como gelatina—. Le entregaré un informe detallado mañana por la mañana, señor.

Después de ello hubo formado un segundo silencio, mucho más pesado y mucho más incómodo que el primero. Era obvio y claro que Noah estaba ocultándole algo, o que se estaba debatiendo si contarle ese algo o no. Derek solo podía imaginar que era más lo segundo, pero sinceramente no estaba interesado en resolverle ese dilema al señor Stilinski, quien después de un par de minutos soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, y luego se pasaba los dedos por su delgado y poco cabello con una expresión casi pálida y desencajada que le pareció peculiar e infantil. Lucía cansado, pero él siempre había sido un hombre cansado, lo que era extraño tal vez era que se veía también ligeramente preocupado por algo, por ese dilema que vivía en esos momentos, pero Derek no preguntó la razón debido a que no era su obligación preguntar, así que se dedicó a seguir guardando sus libros hasta que por fin el señor Stilinski decidió decir algo al respecto de su malestar.

—Conozco a mi hijo —murmuró volviendo a llamar su atención—. Y conozco la clase de gustos que mi hijo tiene —Derek no sabía exactamente a que se refería, pero al recordar lo que había pasado segundos atrás, no podía dejar de pensar que era eso de lo que el señor Noah estaba tratando de decir—. Escúcheme bien —Noah Stilinski lo tomo de los hombros e intentó que sus ojos conectaran, no era un asunto sexual como con Stiles hubiera sido, la razón por la que ese hombre lo miraba a los ojos era para reforzar su advertencia, Derek conocía esa clase de amenazas—. La razón por la que he despedido a los otros tutores de Stiles es porque lo han forzado a practicar sodomía, pero usted se ve como un buen hombre y estoy seguro de que no es esa clase de hombre que forzaría a mi hijo a la sodomía. Además, Stiles está comprometido con la hija de los Martín...

—¿El canciller? —preguntó sintiéndose temeroso ante la respuesta.

—Sí, ese mismo —asintió Noah y después volvió a murmurar—. Si realmente es un hombre sabio, conocerá el caso del señor Adrián Harris, diplomático de Oxford igual que usted, él último profesor que contrate para Stiles, desaparecido desde el año pasado... ¿usted qué cree que le paso a Adrián Harris?... —Derek trago saliva ofuscado por la información recibida, sí, conocía a Adrián Harris porque había sido un profesor muy aclamado en Oxford y sí, por supuesto que sabía de la noticia de su desaparición, los periódicos se habían llenado de titulares que decían que el pobre hombre había desaparecido luego de haber intentado fugarse con su amante... nadie tenía claro como era que un hombre con familia y dinero había preferido escapar con otra mujer. Derek ahora entiende... Adrián Harris había sido otro pecador, como él—. Si es un hombre sabio señor Hale... entonces sabrá hasta donde tiene permitido acercarse a mi hijo. Es una advertencia.

Derek asintió y solo entonces Noah Stilinski lo soltó. Pobre Adrián... y pobre de aquellos que habían caído en la tentación llamada Stiles antes que él y no habían encontrado escapatoria...


	4. Capítulo 3

Tras la inminente amenaza expuesta por el señor Stilinski, Derek comenzó a ser reticente con sus acciones cada vez que se trataba de Stiles. Comenzó a evitar las miradas sugerentes del castaño, de pasar mucho menos tiempo en la misma habitación después de las sesiones de estudio y de evitarlo casi por completo cuando se encontraban en los pasillos de la mansión. Creía que, estando apartado de la tentación, sus propios deseos se terminarían apaciguando y luego, tal vez exitosamente desaparecido, sin embargo, debió haber pensado que algo como eso solo provocaría que Stiles quisiera acercarse más a él, porque ahora le resultaba como un gusto prohibido que no podía tener, y siendo sincero con todos los aspectos posibles de dicho significado, lo prohibido siempre resultaba ser atractivo.

Entonces, hubo veces en las que el joven aristócrata pasaba su mano por su hombro, presionándolo y robándole el aliento, a veces fingía tirar algo cuando pasaba a la pizarra y bajaba lenta y tortuosamente para recogerlo, dándole una maravillosa vista a su trasero redondo forrado en unos pequeños y delgados shorts que nunca Derek podría costear, perfecto para enterrar su nariz entre las mejillas y lamer con ansiedad la abertura. A veces, solo lo observaba detenidamente durante las horas de clase en completo silencio, con sus ojos castaños penetrantes y profundos bajo sus largas y rizadas pestañas.

Y esas acciones no escapan de la atenta mirada de Derek, que parece perdido a veces, cuando esta en la enorme habitación de la mansión y el deseo de tocarse con esos pensamientos lo ataca, una o dos veces... incluso cuando ya ha dicho en voz alta que no le conviene meterse con el futuro yerno del canciller Martin. Pero ahí estaba ese deseo impertinente e insaciable que no lo dejaba dormir, difícil de ignorar... entonces, luego de esa ardua semana intentando con todo su corazón renunciar a ese patético amor unilateral, finalmente Derek se dio cuenta que nunca podría decir que su plan de alejar los pensamientos amorosos y sexuales sentidos por aquel chiquillo burlón y grosero llamado Stiles, habían funcionado.

Es durante el domingo por la tarde en la que todo se va al infierno, tal vez los ardientes rayos de sol que atravesaron su ventana en la madrugada de aquel día fueron una advertencia silenciosa de que ese día todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, pero era de suponer, Derek solo chilló por ser despertado de esa forma y se apartó de la luz. Nunca nadie prestaría atención a esas advertencias poco explicitas.

Pasado dos o tres minutos bajo la sabana, Derek decide levantarse para comenzar el día. Todo resulta normal en esa rutina, va hacia la cocina y desayuna al lado de Melissa, la mucama principal de la mansión, quien no tiene mucho que decir más que su hijo vivía una temporada con su padre Rafael a una hora de ahí. Sinceramente Derek nunca le prestó la suficiente atención a lo que esa mujer le decía, su mente siempre divagaba en pensamientos fantasiosos... tal vez sobre él y sobre Stiles, sobre la boca del lobo llamada canciller Martin.

—Hoy va a ser un día muy ocupado querido —dice por último Melissa, con un largo suspiro después que arrastró por un momento, y por fin llama su atención.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No lo sabes querido? —Derek se contuvo de responder "por eso pregunto" y solo negó con la cabeza esperando una respuesta—. El canciller y su hermosa hija van a venir a cenar. Creó que por fin establecerán una fecha.

Derek no puede evitar sentir un pinchazo de dolor ante la noticia. No es como si no supiera que iba a terminar ocurriendo dicho suceso, es solo que imagino que tendría tiempo suficiente para ahorrar, quizás darle un rápido beso a Stiles y alejarse de esa vida tan peligrosa... Miró a Melissa con media sonrisa, fingiendo absoluto desinterés y ella le regreso la mirada con una cálida sonrisa.

Esa también pudo una advertencia del universo, pero Derek decidió ignorar una vez más ese llamado de peligro.

Luego de su desayuno, Derek abandonó la cocina dirigiendo sus pasos a su "oficina", las clases con Stiles siempre eran en la mañana, y seguramente si tenían una reunión con el canciller, Derek necesitaría apurar su tema del día por si Noah llegaba a interrumpir la sesión como unos días atrás, sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Extrañado por el hecho, Derek busco entre sus cosas la llave que Melissa le había dado por si un día la necesitaba.

—¿Mi padre no te dijo que hoy estaremos ocupados? —la voz de Stiles lo sacó de sus intentos por encontrar la llave en su bolsillo. Derek alzo la mirada hacia donde el chiquillo malcriado se encontraba. Cruzado de brazos, vestido con un ridículo traje de pantalones altos y largos color ocre. Muy diferente a su habitual e inocente vestuario de shorts cortos y largas calcetas.

Derek no menciona nada al respecto, respira hondo y luego desvía la mirada. Hoy definitivamente no es un buen día para mirar a ese chico, y pensar en besarlo... y amarlo... no cuando el canciller esta a horas de ir a esa casa.

—No me dijo nada el señor Noah, pero si es así entonces regresaré a mi habitación —dice todo eso sin mirarlo, había aprendido que eso solo indicaba su perdición... Derek estaba tocando fondo.

—O tal vez podrías decirme porque me estas evitando —los pasos de su alumno retumbaron entre las paredes del pasillo, esa pudo haber sido la última advertencia que el universo le daba para declinar y salvarse, pero Derek solamente miro a Stiles acercándose a él hasta que estuvieron exageradamente cerca el uno del otro—. ¿Te da miedo el canciller?

Que descarado era Stiles nombrando ese nombre en su presencia. Era obvio que aun demasiado joven y consentido, Stiles no supiera que hacía un canciller como Martin, en cambio, parecía resultarle insignificante ese hecho. Derek se pregunto que habría hecho Adrián Harris al respecto, ¿también habría tenido esta conversación? ¿Cuánto amo a Stiles Stilinski... como para perder la vida? Incluso Derek no sabía hasta donde llegaba ese amor...

—A toda persona razonable le daría miedo enfrentarse con el canciller, Stiles.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta como si eso le impresionará y fuera difícil de creer—. Creo que es un mojigato.

—No deberías hablar de esa manera de tu futuro suegro —murmura cuando la distancia entre ellos se vuelve más cercana. Sus labios casi están rozándose.

—Yo no lo deseo, y Lydia tampoco esta entusiasmada de ser mi mujer. Tenemos un acuerdo y si a ella no le afecta, entonces lo que le afecte al canciller, realmente no me importa.

Derek debe de admitir que nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien como Lady Lydia aceptaría un trato que sugiriera la infidelidad de su prometido y más tratándose de sodomía. Igual la declaración de Stiles lo abruma y lo hace sostener los escuálidos hombros del muchacho, realmente no sabe qué hace o porque lo hace. Tal vez solo lo hace porque es abrumador y tentador estar tan cerca de ese niño rico... o tal vez lo hace para detener a este de sus claros intentos por seducirlo. No lo sabe, pero su corazón palpita rápidamente y se ve obligado a cerrar los ojos.

Stiles solo se burla de sus acciones y eso es humillante, sin embargo, se acerca más y sus labios terminan rosándose de verdad. Derek es torpe y fácil de influenciar, por ello sigue el juego dejando el control de sus movimientos a Stiles. Ambos besándose desesperados y correspondidos, pronto las gruesas manos de Derek se hayan acariciando por arriba de la ropa de Stiles, despreocupado de mancharla o dañarla. Ahí es cuando se da cuenta que estaba muy nublado ante sus actos, que definitivamente no le interesaba estropear la ropa fina y cara de un aristócrata.

Derek entonces apoyo a Stiles contra la pared, la diferencia de estaturas no era realmente significativa, pero era lo suficiente como para que su compañero tuviera que alzar la vista para enfrentarlo cuando sus labios se despegaron de ese beso húmedo y urgente.

—Tranquilo muchacho... no seré yo quien quiera escapar.

Y es cierto, el único que puede perder aquí es él, y eso es injusto si se lo preguntan... Derek se aparta del cálido y pequeño cuerpo cuando reflexiona y recuerda el nombre de Adrián Harris. No quiere acabar como lo hizo ese hombre, necesita ser diferente a los demás amantes que existieron antes de él, porque él sabe... que no tendrá nunca el amor de Stiles.

Lo mira un segundo, y Stiles esta apuntó de cuestionar su lejanía, sin embargo, Derek solo se tapa la boca y desaparece por el pasillo. Y como era de esperarse, Stiles no lo persiguió.


	5. Capítulo 4

Derek no es interrumpido hasta que pasa del medio día, siendo Melissa quien entra en su habitación con una cara muy seria. Se levantó de la amplia cama preocupado porque no era muy común que la mujer fuera a su cuarto o que lo viera de esa manera, ¿habría sido atrapado besando a Stiles en el pasillo? La ansiedad llego como un golpe bajo y seco, dejo el libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó precipitado, solo entonces la miró esperando algún comentario que lo condenará a un castigo severo por intento de sodomía, sin embargo, Melissa dijo.

—El señor Stilinski lo espera en el comedor.

—¿Qué? —eso es incluso peor, pensó—. ¿Para qué? Ahora mismo esta comiendo con el canciller, ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero parece que el monseñor Martin quiere conocerlo.

Derek siente que comienza a sudar de nervios, incluso que sus rodillas tiemblan de puro pavor, pero aún se aliso el traje que había escogido para esa mañana y camino hasta la puerta con mucha inseguridad. Es la segunda vez que ve a Melissa actuar como una verdadera mucama, ya que lo deja pasar primero y luego guía su camino hasta el enorme comedor como si Derek no lo hubiera conocido nunca. Esta nervioso, no desea conocer al Canciller ni a su hija, pero cuando se detienen en la puerta, Derek suelta un respiro antes de que Melissa abra la puerta por él. No hay donde correr, de todos modos…

Detrás de la puerta se hayan el canciller Martin, su esposa que conocía por las fotografías de los periódicos, y la futura esposa de Stiles, una pelirroja de gruesos labios que estaba sentada a su lado con un rostro tan serio y frio que desencajaba mucho con el de su amado castaño. Todos en la sala mantuvieron silencio y fijaron sus ojos en él, como si fuera parte de un espectáculo que él desconocía, incluso Stiles, quien siempre había sido muy lascivo con su mirada, esa vez lo miró como si fuera la primera vez y estuviera desinteresado en él. No puede negar que eso le dolió un poco.

Derek tragó saliva y decidió poner los ojos en la habitación, los platos vacíos en la mesa le indicaban que la cena ya había finalizado y que en realidad no lo habían invitado a acompañarlos. Solo entonces se percato de la mirada peculiar del canciller, su corazón latió rápidamente. Lo habían obligado a ir a un juicio sobre su persona, un juicio que no tenía en mente y que sabía que posiblemente terminaría haciendo algo mal.

Noah se levantó del asiento, y el canciller junto con su esposa le miraron con fervor afirmándose que, en efecto, es un juicio hacia su persona. Ahora que lo piensa, Derek debería tener mucho miedo de estar alrededor de un hombre que podría descubrir su fraude como profesor de Oxford… mierda, ni siquiera se había acordado de que entro en aquella casa con una historia falsa… de igualmente al terminar de acercarse acompañado del señor Stilinski, Derek estrecho las manos que le fueron extendidas como si no tuviera nada que ocultar.

—Derek Hale —contesta a una pregunta no realizada—. Un gusto poder conocerlo a usted y a su adorable familia, Canciller Martin.

—Oh, no muchacho —se apresuró a interrumpir el Canciller luego de soltar su mano—. Estamos en una cena familiar, una cena de festejo. Puedes llamarme Emmanuel si lo deseas, mi esposa, Natalie, y mi hermosa hija Lydia —Derek las miro fijamente inclinándose con respeto y las dos mujeres asintieron a su saludo—. Noah me ha dicho que eres el nuevo profesor de mi futuro yerno. ¿Eres profesor de Oxford?

Derek sabía que podía responder con la verdad y enfrentarse únicamente a Noah… sin embargo…

—Exprofesor, no he ejercido desde hace cinco años —que es cierto, pero nunca fue profesor de Oxford. Derek no estaba preparado para lucir la verdad de una forma tan torpe, pero aun así sintió su nuca llenarse de sudor.

—Bien, no he escuchado hablar de diplomáticos por parte de Oxford desde la desaparición de Harris —Derek esta seguro que es una advertencia silenciosa—. Espero que estés haciendo un buen trabajo con mi yerno.

Derek guardo silencio por un segundo mirando de reojo al chiquillo, Stiles esta jugando con una fresa de su plato mientras lo observa, esta vez con su sonrisa peculiar, pero Derek decide fingir que eso no le afecta y regresa su vista a los ojos del canciller.

—Es un alumno difícil, pero progresa rápido, es un buen candidato para desposar la mano de su hija, señor.

El hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja, y miro a su esposa antes de asentir y reír más sonoramente. ¿Adrián Harris habría estado en un juicio con ese hombre? Derek comenzó a imaginar en las respuestas de ese hombre, y en que tal vez esas habían sido las que condenaron su destino. ¿Él podría… decir en voz alta, enfrente de esa sala, bajo la intensa mirada de lady Lydia declarar que amaba a es chiquillo insolente… qué lo quería hacer suyo… qué lo volvía loco y que soñaba con acariciar la suave y blanca piel? Derek trago saliva. No, esa era la respuesta.

—Le diré a Noah que te aumente el sueldo, ninguno de sus anteriores profesores había dicho que era un alumno difícil. Todos eran muy condescendientes con sus cumplidos. Me agradas.

—Apreció su cumplido, señor.

Noah animo el ambiente desde atrás de su hombro, y lo invito a beber una copa de vino con ellos, él acepto únicamente por cortesía. Claro, evitando por completo la mirada de su alumno y la situación paso amena entre todos. Conoció un poco más a la familia del canciller, incluso podría decir que lady Lydia le cayó bien, y todo fue así hasta que el canciller y su familia tuvieron que irse. Derek pensó que tal vez al irse esa familia, su mal augurio de ese día se iría también, que mal estuvo al pensar en eso.

(…)

Derek no acompaño al canciller hasta la entrada, de ello se encargo Noah y Stiles, así que, tras una cálida despedida, Derek dirigió sus pasos a su habitación. No podía decir que estaba borracho, pero tal vez si un poco mareado. Se tambaleo dos veces y antes de que ocurriera la segunda, una mano delgada lo sostuvo. Derek se giró asustado solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Stiles.

No era necesario describir como fue que su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente como tambores en su oído, o como había subido la temperatura bajo la primera capa de fina piel de su mano o de como sus pantalones reaccionaron por el exceso de endorfinas del alcohol consumido, (porque no, no iba a admitir que esa reacción fisiológica se debía a la presencia tan cercana de su alumno). Derek inhalo profundamente intentando que no se notará su emoción, fingiendo muy bien que eso no le afectaba.

—Creí que estarías despidiendo a tus futuros suegros.

—Se supone —respondió mientras lo jalaba por el pasillo, llegando hasta una puerta que se encontraba cerrada, Derek ni siquiera sabe como fue que se permitió seguir aquel juego, pero su corazón latiendo tan rápido, el mareo por la intoxicación y que estuviera tan enamorado de ese chiquillo podían ser la respuesta de sus torpes decisiones. Derek esta seguro de haber escuchado la voz de Noah gritar a lo lejos, justo cuando Stiles abría esa misteriosa puerta y se metía junto con él.

Era un armario. El armario era tan pequeño a comparación de todas las otras habitaciones de aquella mansión, o tal vez lucia tan pequeño porque había cosas amontonadas y porque estaban ellos dos.

La respiración de Derek se volvió pesada, agitada en una sola palabra, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, y la clara búsqueda de Noah por su hijo le asustaba, mientras que la sonrisa de Stiles, aquella que siempre parecía burlona, se ampliaba cada vez más como si la situación fuera graciosa. Se miraron fijamente en un silencio únicamente interrumpido por los latidos de su propio corazón por un largo minuto hasta que Stiles pareció un poco más travieso de lo usual.

—¿Tienes miedo? —susurró Stiles tomando sus manos y guiándolas a su estrecha cintura—. Porque pareces un cachorro asustado.

Una vez que las manos de Derek se aferraron a la anatomía del adolescente, Stiles rodeó el cuello del moreno con sus delgados brazos. Estaba casi de puntillas para alcanzarlo, pero la posición hizo que la distancia que los separaba fuera reducida poco a poco. Derek estaba teniendo un debate interno en su cabeza. El suave aroma de Stiles rozando su nariz y aquellas suaves caricias podían hacer que perdiera la cabeza, pero la intimidante advertencia del señor Stilinski aun rondaba por su mente como una amenaza latente. ¿Qué debía hacer cuando su moral estaba siendo tan violentada? La ética profesional que intentó seguir tan a pie de la letra no importaba tanto como su moral, porque esta era suya… pero Derek ya no podía ignorar sus deseos como lo había intentado esa semana, no después de conocer la gloria de esos labios y de ese toque. Cerro los ojos un momento y soltó un suave gemido antes de volverlos a abrir, él sabía que ya no había escapatoria, y junto a ese chiquillo, ese mismo que lo acuchilló varias veces y se río por su propia ruptura como ser humano, que le estaba sonriendo con complicidad en esos momentos, sabía que Derek no sería capaz de rechazarlo más.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro bajo un suave vaivén de sus cuerpos abrazados. Tomó las caderas de Stiles, y lo acercó más a su cuerpo. Cierto… Derek ya no tenía escapatoria… y si se iba al infierno, que por lo menos valiera la pena, ¿no? Derek beso en los labios a aquel niño que tanto trabajo le había dado como alumno, pero que fácilmente obtuvo su atención sexual.

Esa noche, Noah Stilinski no los encontró.


	6. Capítulo 5

Derek miró a la luz del madrugador sol sobre la piel de porcelana de un Stiles durmiente, brillante por el sudor casi seco y por su propia naturaleza como burgués justo como un ángel, como esa primera impresión que tuvo de él cuando lo vio por primera vez en la sala su corazón latió con fuerza bajo su pecho. Sinceramente no imagino nunca cuando entro en aquel pozo sin fondo que sería acompañado por un ser que lucía igual que un ángel, tan delicado y bello… tan puramente hermoso… sus dedos temblaron cuando rosaron la mejilla rosada de ese chiquillo sin corazón y entonces soltó un suspiro.

Luego de haber hecho lo que hicieron en la oscuridad de un armario las cosas se habían vuelto más fluidas entre ellos dos y estaba bien con eso, después de todo Derek abandonó su poco raciocinio bajo los brazos de ese chiquillo mucho antes de haber aceptado el frió trato del pequeño burgués. Él alentó a continuar con las caricias y con el sexo, realmente no puede culpar a ese niño de todo lo que estaba haciendo mal porque Derek lo quería así desde un principio, sin embargo, a pesar de que Derek sentía en sus intensas sesiones de placer que Stiles le pertenecía, la fecha próxima de su boda con lady Lydia le recordaba que ese hombre nunca sería suyo por completo.

Era doloroso imaginar ese escenario, y pronto se dio cuenta de cuánta razón tuvo Adrián Harris de sugerirle huir a Stiles, pero… ¿Derek podría ofrecerle esa vida lujosa de la que ya estaba acostumbrado desde la cuna? No ganaba ni la mitad de lo que un diplomático de Oxford, y mucho menos conocía cual sería la respuesta de Stiles si se lo preguntaba… era como caminar a ciegas por un puente en medio de la nada y pronto se percató también que nunca supo que era lo que sentía Stiles por él, si solo lo tomaba como un objeto con el que saciar su frustración sexual o si realmente había llegado a tocar su corazón. Todas esas cuestiones lograron inquietar su corazón más de una vez y comprendió que no solo caminaba a ciegas… también caminaba sin rumbo.

Era difícil decirlo, pero Derek necesitaba sentirse seguro mientras daba pasos por ese sendero… necesitaba una red de apoyo que lo abrazará sin importar si caía a ese vacío… pero teme que no existe un arnés que lo sostenga para evitar desmoronarse una vez que logre alcanzar el final de aquel camino.

Soltó un largo suspiro cuando pensó en eso y por consecuencia, Stiles abrió los ojos pestañeando dos o tres veces mientras recobraba la conciencia, las caricias de Derek se detuvieron cuando su castaño favorito aparto su mejilla y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué hora es? —Derek fingió que eso no le hirió su ego, ni que le importó cuando Stiles se levantó de la cama, completamente desnudo y con la prueba de lo que hicieron esa noche aun entre las piernas—. Espero que Melissa no me esté buscando para el desayuno todavía.

—No lo sé — contestó desviando la mirada y contestando a la primera pregunta—. Acabo de despertar también.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo, Stiles ya estaba vestido y preparado para huir. Siempre que veía esa escena desde que comenzaron con esa relación, los sentimientos de Derek para poder detenerlo y sostenerlo una vez más entre sus brazos, incluso si eso era riesgoso, se apoderaban de él… pero Derek no era tan tonto.

—Me iré yendo, te veo en una hora.

Stiles no volteo a mirarlo y salió de su habitación apresurado como regularmente hacía. Derek soltó un suspiro por tercera vez cuando estuvo completamente solo, tapo su cara con las palmas de sus manos y volvió a acostarse otra vez en la muida cama sintiéndose desgastado, entre una pared de espinas y una filosa espada…

Debía ser sincero consigo mismo, estaba perdiendo la razón… estaba perdiendo todas sus energías para seguir adelante… estaba comenzando a imaginar que pronto él sería el siguiente en desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y que a Stiles le dejaría de importar como actualmente pasaba con Adrián Harris…

(…)

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su oficina, Noah Stilinski estaba esperándolo con Stiles en frente de la enorme puerta de roble. Ambos estaban hablando, un susurro apenas audible y con una seriedad que no era tan propia de ninguno de los dos. Se detuvo un segundo mientras que su hermoso castaño permaneció con el ceño fruncido antes de mirarlo y decidir entrar a la oficina dejando a su padre y a él solos en el largo pasillo de la mansión. Derek titubeo un segundo antes de continuar su andar, por mucho que las acciones de su amante le provocaran temor Derek Hale debía seguir demostrando que su porte era inquebrantable ante los ojos de Noah, pero pronto su jefe le prestó atención y supo que volver a fingir que su presencia no le molestaba estaba perdiendo efectividad, no debe decir en voz alta que la idea de haber sido descubierto le aterraba aún…pero… ¿no sería esa la razón por la que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido antes de entrar, verdad?

Que patética forma de terminar con su vida, pensó mientras llegaba hasta el hombre y le ofrecía una amable mirada.

—Hey, señor Hale, buenos días —saludo Noah estrechándole la mano, un acto muy de la clase alta.

—Buenos días, señor Stilinski —contestó de forma seria mientras estrechaba la mano sin ejercer mucha presión—. ¿Qué lo trae por este lado de la mansión?

—Buscaba a Stiles —dijo el hombre con el ceño un poco fruncido—. Últimamente parece que se esconde y me ha sido muy difícil de dar con él —Derek sintió nervios recorrer su espina dorsal ¿sabría ese hombre que su hijo se esconde en su habitación, alrededor de sus brazos?... Noah soltó un suspiro y desvió la mirada como si no sospechará de él realmente y solo entonces recupero el aliento que había aguantado sin darse cuenta. Derek debía estar agradecido si él no era sospechoso de sodomía—. Entonces, viene por él. Creó que es una buena noticia así que se la comentaré, el canciller mando fecha para la boda de Stiles. En un mes mi hijo por fin contraerá nupcias con una buena mujer.

Derek escucho la noticia sintiéndose incrédulo, ¿Stiles había formalizado el compromiso con lady Lydia sin comentárselo antes? Bueno, no era como si el castaño le tuviera que rendir cuentas a Derek solo porque compartían cama, pero… contuvo la respiración antes de contestar.

—Felicidades señor — respondió sintiendo su corazón ser estrujado entre dos paredes. Noah apretó el hombro de Derek antes de responder con una sonrisa.

—No me agradezcas hijo, a fin de cuentas, fue Stiles quien cortejo a lady Lydia y quien le propuso matrimonio yo no tuve nada que ver con esos dos…

—¿Cómo? —Derek preguntó aturdido, ¿qué fue lo que ese hombre había dicho? Derek no podía creer lo que había escuchado, siempre imagino que Stiles había sido involucrado en un matrimonio arreglado…

—Sí, ese chiquillo fue quien le pidió la mano al canciller desde un principio —contestó Noah con una mirada orgullosa del relato—. Yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando eso ocurrió, siempre pensé que solo era un descarrillado, pero… bueno, necesitas saber ya de las rebeldías que comete mi hijo —Derek asintió como si comprendiera la razón antes de darle una sonrisa fingida a su jefe, aún confundido por lo que estaba escuchando—. Pero bueno, te lo platicare en otro momento, te dejo para que vayas a darle su clase del día yo tengo que preparar unas cuantas cosas para la ceremonia.

Noah golpeo su espalda unas cuantas veces antes de irse, dejándolo a él solo en el pasillo con una ilusión destrozada y un corazón hecho pedazos por la noticia que todavía se escuchaba como una mentira.

(…)

Derek fingió estar bien durante la clase de Stiles, pero debe admitir que recurrió a su vieja táctica de “ignorar a Stiles por el resto de la clase” porque sabía que no podía resistirse y que sus impulsos podrían derrumbar aún más su relación con él, estaba demasiado destrozado, confundido y necesitaba urgentemente conseguir respuestas, sin embargo ¿quién era él para recriminarle a Stiles?… ¿de verdad creía que su amor sería correspondido por un burgués mimado y grosero cómo él? ¿por un ángel diabólico que anteponía su propia satisfacción antes que los sentimientos de otros? Derek no podía conseguir ninguna de las respuestas a sus incógnitas porque ya era muy tarde, porque serían muy impulsivas y quizás muy dolorosas de saber… 

—Bien, eso es todo por hoy —dijo mientras recogía sus cosas rápidamente antes de que terminara la sesión. Necesitaba salir de ahí, pensar con la cabeza fría sobre la situación y contestar sus preguntas sin la interrupción de Stiles—. Te veré mañana en la siguiente clase.

Tomó su maletín y camino hasta la puerta, sin embargo, debió imaginar que no lo dejarían huir de una forma tan cobarde como esa, porque Stiles lo detuvo antes de que pudiera tomar la manija y se interpuso entre él y la puerta.

—No, no hemos terminado aún —murmuró acercándose, obligando a su cuerpo caminar dos pasos atrás hasta tocar con la pared de la habitación, siendo acorralado. Stiles emanaba un delicado y embriagante aroma a vainilla que le recordaba el sabor de sus labios, y su mirada penetrante mostraba un sentimiento que no pudo descifrar, pero ¿había podido siquiera descifrar alguna antes?, tal vez no, nunca pudo decir a ciencia cierta qué era lo que ese chiquillo pensaba. Stiles poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Derek para impedirle realizar algún movimiento, algo muy irónico considerando la diferencia de estatura y de masa corporal entre ellos dos. Stiles era muy delgado, pero su fuerza radicaba más allá de los músculos de sus brazos y Derek no podía huir de la situación por mucho que lo intentará, aunque le hubiera sido fácil tomarlo de las muñecas y empotrarlo contra el escritorio, Derek no era tan valiente para hacer algo tan agresivo a un burgués—. ¿Qué te dijo mi padre?

—Que en un mes te casarás con lady Lydia —contestó indiferente, mirando a Stiles con desdén.

—¿Sólo eso?

Derek recordó lo que Noah le había dicho en ese pasillo, y se imaginó a ese chiquillo coqueteando abiertamente con la hija del canciller, atreviéndose a pedir su mano en matrimonio mientras a escondidas de su padre se abría de piernas a cualquier hombre que le resultará atractivo como lo fue Adrián Harris o incluso él. El solo hecho de recordarlo hacía que su piel hirviera en rabia y provoco que frunciera el ceño mientras sentía ardor en sus ojos, peligrosamente cristalinos.

—Sí, solo eso —escupió las palabras de forma despectiva—. ¿Por qué quieres saber lo que me ha dicho tu padre, siquiera te importa lo que yo opine sobre eso? Ni siquiera me interesa Stiles.

—¿De verdad me estás diciendo eso? —renegó su castaño frunciendo también el entrecejo, con un rostro confuso—. ¿De verdad no me vas a decir nada?

—¿Qué pretendes que te diga? —respondió Derek sintiéndose exaltado, apartando la mano de Stiles y sosteniéndola fuertemente bajo la suya—. ¿Pretendes qué huyamos como Adrián Harris te dijo que hicieran antes de que desapareciera? ¿pretendes que te diga qué acabes con tu compromiso y que no te cases con ella porque yo te amo?... Soy tu amante, Stiles… desde el inicio me has negado el privilegio de opinar.

Sus propias palabras dolieron como un golpe seco en la boca del estómago, fue demasiado abrumador para él, pero Derek al final sabía que era cierto. Él no significaba nada para un niño caprichoso como Stiles, nunca lo fue y todas sus esperanzas ilusas de significar algo se vieron derrumbas cuando se le revelo que Stiles había sido quien por voluntad se acercó a Lady Lydia. Sinceramente, ¿Cómo había sido que Derek alimentó esos sentimientos con tanto ardor cuando sabía que nada ocurriría después? Ahora se siente un poco más patético de lo que regularmente se llegó a sentir antes de conocer a Stiles… entonces comprendió que quizás no caminaba a ciegas por el sendero… caminaba fingiendo ignorancia mientras sabía muy en el fondo de su corazón que terminaría cayéndose.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo la necesidad de respirar hondo y sostenerse de algo para evitar caerse, pero no lo hizo, no estaba en el lugar indicado para derrumbarse y dejarse ver vulnerable por aquel joven burgués. Derek debía seguir viéndose invencible ante los ojos de aquellos que le veían desde arriba esperando su caída, así que abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada confundida de Stiles que le regreso un poco a la realidad del asuntó… era momento de ponerle fin a esto antes de que doliera más, antes de que llegará al punto de no retorno como Adrián Harris…

—Adiós Stiles.

Soltó el agarre que mantenía y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Si Stiles le llamó, él no volteo ni una sola vez porque su corazón agitado le impidió escuchar cualquier sonido.

(…)

Esa misma noche, tras haberse encerrado en su habitación impidiendo que alguien fuera a molestarlo, Derek tomo pluma y papel con una única idea en mente que escribió con toda la claridad que su descuidada letra le permitió. Cada trazo de tinta fue como un golpe en el estómago era doloroso, incluso tomar la pluma le resultaba algo cansado, pero sabía que al final tal vez esa era la única salida para su salvación, la única salida que existió desde un principio y que él mismo ignoro.

Soltó la pluma derrotado al finalizar el trazo de su firma, y entonces el titubeo se asentó más en su corazón una vez que miro su obra completa ¿sería una buena idea? Derek ya no sabía que podía hacer al respecto, seguía sintiéndose acorralado. Una parte de él deseaba ir con Stiles, amarlo como se le había permitido y sugerirle que se fugarán a la luz de la luna, incluso si eso significará ponerle fecha de muerte a su cabeza, Derek quería continuar surcando por aquel sendero sin destino, sin embargo, la otra parte le gritaba que era momento de terminar lo que desde un principio supo cómo malo.

Se estaba cansando de la situación y de sus actos u opiniones que no eran válidas para la jerarquía, desde un principio, entrar a esa casa diciendo que tenía un titulo en Oxford cuando no lo tenía había sido un error que debió resolver con honestidad… ahora las cosas tal vez se habían salido un poco de control y parecía ser un poco más difícil de arreglar…

Derek doblo cuidadosamente la carta y le metió en un sobre antes de ponerle un sello con cera… una rápida reflexión sobre sus sentimientos hizo que Derek se decidiera por fin a levantarse de la silla y caminar hasta el armario, tomo todas sus cosas y las guardo en la maleta con la que había llegado. No era muy tarde para remediar sus errores o para apaciguar el dolor en su corazón, pensó y se obligo a creer para poder continuar.

Esa noche, sin despertar mucha sospecha en los habitantes de aquella enorme casa, dejo la carta que había escrito en la cocina donde sabía que Melissa la vería a primera hora de la mañana, y con muchos pensamientos en contra, Derek abandonó la mansión de los Stilinski para regresar a su antigua vida, sin la presión de un amor no correspondido ni su ética siendo destrozada…


End file.
